1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a writing instrument, and more particularly to an interesting pen that can make sounds and emit light.
2. Description of Related Art
A writing instrument is a necessary tool for a person. However, conventional writing instruments are not attractive to children because of their monotonous appearances. Thus, a writing instrument with an illumination function was invented for children, and the children welcomed it with much interest. Nevertheless, the writing instrument with only an illumination function will soon lose its appeal to children.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide a writing instrument not only with an illumination function but also a sound function to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.